


OverDrabble

by EverGranted



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader is very lucky, Reader may be a BAMF, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf!Jesse, don't piss Hanzo off, fluffly fluff, smut (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGranted/pseuds/EverGranted
Summary: A series of drabbles that leave the reader with no sense of moral direction. (Maybe)





	1. Protector[Genji/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wants to keep his enemy safe.

_Thirty seconds until start_

"Hopefully I'll actually make it to the winners circle this time." You sighed as you re-evaluated your weapons and strapped them into their appropriate place. This had been the third time today that your team had came so close to royally whipping the enemies ass but failed due to either lack of communication or the adrenaline that was racking everyone's systems.

The cheery voice of Tracer had lightened you mood the slightest bit, "Awe, c'mon love. Y'know what they say, Third times the charm." 

"That may be true but for the other team I'd say that they are just basking in our failures time and time again." You stood by the main gate that led directly to the payload. How hard could it be to escort the piece of machinery to just one area of the map in under fifteen minutes. Very hard, apparently.

"This is the last one of the day so I'd suggest that you all go out there and give those maggots something to be afraid of." There 76 went trying to give that one of kind pep talk that left the others inspired and hopeful. It probably would have worked too. If it weren't for the last five times that he uttered those exact words.

_3, 2, 1. Match start._

With an audible click the cyan door slid back and everyone got into their pre-planned positions. 76 sticking close to the payload, Widowmaker occupying the rooftops, Reaper staying low to hold cover fire, Tracer keeping her watch on the payload, and you sticking to the shadows to maintain the element of surprise. 

_Enemies inbound_

Your heart picked up speed as you heard fain battle cries and gun shots running about. Hesitantly peeking around the corner you saw your team once again laying waist to the others before the inevitable happened. Silently you raised the scope of your sniper to eye level and landed some fatal head shots before a neon green blur passed through your field of vision. The gasped that almost escaped could have costed you your life but you were trained better then that. 

"Watashi wa anata ga kurayami no naka ni kakurete iru koto o shitte imasu."

"Ah shit." You cursed as you dashed away from your previously staged place. You know that Japanese accent anywhere and it had been following you around for the last three rounds.

"Watashi wa anata o shiawaseni matawa kyōsei-teki ni dakishimemasu." 

Since the element of surprise was lost you quickly called over you shoulder, "How about you repeat that in english." No response came however so you took that as a sign that he had relented. You quickly made it to a deteriorated structure that had the door hanging off of it's rusted hinges. Perfect. Hiding in plain sight almost always worked.

Quickly scattering over to a tattered curtain, you hid behind the cloth and held your breath.

After what felt like an eternity you were about to exit the building. That was however, until the door was kicked down which caused every nerve in your body to quiver. 

"I lost you for a minute there." Was that _worry_ in his voice? "You are lucky that you're very easy to read." From squinting you could see that he was turned around in search.

You wondered if that was supposed to be a compliment but that thought gets sidetracked when you make a dash for the exit while he had his back turned. Very big mistake when you're dealing with a literal ninja.

A single shiruken went flying past your head as it snagged onto your gear and pierced the wall taking you with it. Your shoulder was throbbing on impact but luckily your head din't make contact with the wall. 

The ninja was by your side all of the sudden and you were more than a little unnerved by that. "Mōichido kienaide kudasai."

"Again, _please_." Your nerves were grating against your brain from your injury and you wanted-

The Shimada reached behind his mask to disengage the latches and took the piece of metal away from his marred face. "Please do not disappear again." Before you could question him he placed his scarred lips onto your and let them linger for some time before moving away and reattaching the mask. 

"I will not be so appeasing the next time. You will be safe here." And with those words he was gone. 

You were still stuck to the oak wall but you didn't mind not being in the winners circle as much.


	2. Say Ah[Mercy/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Ziegler just wants to proceed with your annual check-up. But something else arises during your conversation.

"Do you remember that time we were on the field as newbies and you were just scrambling around trying to heal everyone that seemed to have just the tiniest limp." You chuckled at the memory as the doctor smiled fondly.

"What can I say? I was young and losing my teammates was not one of my options. Especially _you_." Angela always knew how to work you up just in the right places. "And if I do recall correctly, it was you who was running around like a chicken with its head severed off."

When you first joined Overwatch everything was tense and being on the field sent your inner nerves into a frenzy. Of course over time you had learned tactic and how to dominate the playing field with little too no casualties.

"Now, if you being ever so kind as to let me listen to the spunky heart you've got there." She stepped closer and placed the stethoscope just where your heart should be. The cool metal made you shiver but your body soon adjusted to it. While she was still listening with her head tilted downward you decided the a little fun was appropriate. You held your breath so that your heart-rate would slow just a tad causing the medic to gasp and frantically lift her head.

You couldn't help but let out the smallest laugh as the medic gave you a once over then huffed softly, "If you're don't with your games I'd like to continue." You couldn't hear the last part she grumbled but you were pretty sure that it was something in her native language. 

"Awe come on Angie, you know you wanted to at least crack a smile." The blonde sighed softly and removed the instrument from around her neck.

"When it comes to my field of work I don't have a lot of time for fun and games. Especially when peoples lives are on the line, please understand that." You couldn't blame her. She saved lives all the time, and it was a job that she had to deal with both on and off the battle zone.

"Yeah, I get it. It's not really easy being a doctor with looks and the skills to revive someone on the spot." Now that made her smile.

"I can tell that this is going to take a lot longer than expected. You're lucky that you're the last one that's scheduled for today."

"Well, I try my best Angie. And after this maybe you and I can spend some quality time together. Even if it's just for a couple of minutes?" As the days went by you had been seeing less and less of Angela and you would like that to change very much so.

"I don't know, my love. I have medicals forms that still need a glance and papers that I haven't even begun to start."

"I get it, you're a busy women and that means you probably don't have much time for a social life anymore. I understand. Hey maybe Jesse'll want to hang out with me. He always seems up for it."

3, 2, 1.

**BANG**

Angela slammed her fist on the table and let out something of a warning, "I will _not_ have that cowboy around someone that I care very deeply about. You and I will be spending the rest of the evening together even if I have to drag these papers out until the crack of dawn." There was the Angela that got extremely defensive whenever you and Jesse were ever mentioned interacting with each other for long periods of time. 

You noticed it when Jesse had somehow got you to join in a round of arm-wrestling with him. Just before you were about to lock hands she had stormed into the rec room and escorted you away saying something about easily dislocating your shoulder.

That was probably one of her downfalls. Because she was the healer on the team that meant that she had to look out for everyone and worry constantly over there every move.

"Are you off in your own world again? Do I need to coax you out of it?" That voice sent multiple shivers down your spine. She just- did things to you that no one else on the team could.

"Oh, you could definitely help me out anytime Angie."

"You know, the up side of being a medic is that I know just the thing when it comes to your legs being so sore that you cannot even support yourself. Of course, You'll have to wait until later to find out the remedy but, I'll give you a sneak peek."

She slowly dragged her nails over your sides and you suddenly felt that the fabric you had on was very intruding. The healer placed her lips against the hollow of your neck and peppered it with tiny nips and kisses. And then, it ended all too quickly.

"I can't relent too much. Some parts have to remain a surprise."

At those words you wondered if you could shorten the time you had to wait for your annual check up as Angela pulled you out of the med-bay doors and towards her private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for the 26 Kudos!


	3. Not an update

I recently created a tumblr for this work exclusively. So, if you -the people- want to send me some suggestions or ideas go to https://my-ultimate-is-charging.tumblr.com/ .

Hope to here from you all soon!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 1) "I am coming for you."
> 
> 2) "You know that you cannot outrun me."


End file.
